Toxic Addiction
by ToxicDream
Summary: Hermione has decided to change her appearance with the help of Ginny Weasley, catching the male populations attention at Hogwarts. What will happen and how will it turn out? DMHG. Some GWBZ
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had Voldemort dead cause I don't feel like dealing with that stuff. I only have so much imagination and not exactly a lot of time to ponder over the infinite possibilities. I also know that when I read stories that are about Voldemort still being alive it gives me a headache because the real outcome may be totally different. Plus, why not leave it to the master of Harry Potter (Rowling) and let her decide how the plot should progress. If you want me to write one I will but give me an idea of what you want. I'll try to bring the story you want to "life" Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters or anything related to that matter. I am just a bored, nerdy person who wishes she does. Damn J.K. Rowling. (JK)

Summary: It's the last year of Hogwarts for Hermione Granger and she decides to make it her best. Obsessions are revealed and seduction is intense on the path to happiness.

_**Toxic Addiction**_

Chapter one:

It was finally the day to leave for Hogwarts for that last final year until it was time to face the world and face the challenges that lay ahead. Voldemort had been killed the previous year but the war between purebloods and everyone else had left most paranoid and still very shaken. The outcome had almost resulted in the death of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and few of the Order of the Phoenix remained. Celebrations were still going on and much enthusiasm still lingered in many hearts.

Just like everyone else, Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio, felt a heavy weight lifted from her chest. She no longer had to fear for others' safety and fret if they were going to come back to her alive. Despite all of the changes and dangers she had to endure for her sixth year and two weeks of summer break she still had her bravery, loyalty and courage. A true Gryffindor. The war had taken a toll on her though. She had mentally matured and was now skilled at lying.

Because of the ordeal in the wizarding world, Ginerva Weasley and Hermione had become the best of friends. Ginny also had a lot of influence over Hermione as she over her. Hermione chuckled as she remembered this, now rising from bed in her boyshorts and baggy shirt

"_C'mon Hermione. Please!_ _You'll look great. I promise. You know you want to. It's your last year and after everything that has happened you deserve it. Please!" Ginny looked at her from her room in the burrow with her bright blue puppy dog eyes- just pleading her to accept her proposition._

"_I don't know." Hermione replied with a sly look. "You tend to be a bit outgoing than I would like. Especially in your clothing." She chuckled at this for Ginny Weasley was as stunning as most women get. Her wavy fiery red hair which framed her face also tumbled down her back, faint freckles upon her nose, long curly eyelashes to accent even more her large deep blue eyes and the body of a goddess. Then if that wasn't enough to catch ones attention-males and females- then her wardrobe would sure do the job. Her teasing and formfitting clothes would make any man drop to their knees at the mere sight of her._ (A/N the main point of the description is mainly to say that she's drop dead gorgeous. I'm trying to not elaborate as much, but you get the point.)

"_Please!" Ginny noticing that Hermione was beginning to crack. "I won't make you wear anything you don't want. I promise."_

_Hermione gave in with a final sigh. "Fine"_

That was the beginning to the makeover of Hermione Granger. Her wardrobe had been completely altered. The clothes she owned were modest yet still teasing but not in a way that gave her a slutty appearance. Her light brunette hair had been tamed and now also framed her face and curled at the tips. She wore only light mascara and chap stick so her lips would stay natural and soft. Her eyebrows had been modestly shaped in an arc giving her look the finishing touch.

As much as Hermione didn't like the tedious work involved in her change, she had to admit that the end results were astonishing. She was left speechless while Ginny was grinning from ear to ear only saying, "I told you so."

The only people who had seen her transformation had been the Weasleys and Harry. They showered her with compliments and had been left speechless as she had- not knowing that their studious bookworm could produce sultry looks from any man in an instant.

This also produced a bit more protectiveness from Harry and Ron as they saw that their female friend had blossomed into one of the most desirable women.

Hermione-still being an intellectual and bookish student- had already packed all of her supplies she was going to need at Hogwarts two nights before. The outfit she had picked to wear that morning was snug light blue jeans and an off-the-shoulder red shirt that was tight enough to give a faint outline of her pristine curves.

She headed downstairs to find her mother making her toast and scrambled eggs.

"Hi mum." She said to her mother as she approached her.

"Hey. Hurry up and eat. You don't want to be late for the train. Especially since it's your last year. I'll have you father put your stuff in the trunk. Be at the car in fifteen minutes." Mrs. Granger said as she set a plate of food in front of her daughter and giving her a quick peck on her forehead.

"Alright" Hermione quickly ate her breakfast and headed to the car that would drop her off for her last year at Hogwarts.

Soon enough she was bidding her parents adieu and stepping through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. As soon as she stepped through she saw students racing by to find a compartment, others standing around and chatting and some saying goodbye to their families. Hermione decided to rid herself of her luggage by finding a compartment to stash it away.

As she was walking down the narrow corridor the wheel of her luggage got caught on the rug. She tried to pull it free but to no avail. She was becoming irritated when she heard a smooth silky voice behind her. Shivers ran throughout her body recognizing the voice that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione turned and faced the handsome young man who stared at her from the deep gray depths that were his eyes. Even though Draco had eventually turned himself in and had worked as a spy for the Order, Hermione avoided him unless necessary. He had been a major asset to the downfall of the Dark Lord but the intensity in his eyes when he looked at her at any given chance had made her uneasy and nervous around him.

"What?" she said not fully hearing what he had said to her.

"Let me help you." With that he gently pushed her out of the way while making her skin ripple when his hand made contact with her arm and swiftly pulled her luggage free.

"Thanks." She said, still feeling goosebumps on her arm where he had touched her.

He simply nodded at her and left down towards the end of the train.

As she stared after him after he left, she noticed how Draco had become so handsome and, as most would call him, sexy. His broad shoulders and slight muscles could still be defined through the material of his clothing. Standing at approximately 6 feet, Draco Malfoy had enough muscle to make people wary to not make enemies with him. His walk held some arrogance and authority and as Hermione remembered, he had a strong chiseled jaw with full masculine lips. Everything about him clearly yelled out 'I am, without a doubt, male.'

Seeing this, Hermione became flustered and decided to move on with her current

task of getting her luggage to a compartment. She soon found one towards the front of the train and set off to look for her friends who should have arrived by that time.

"Granger."

Hermione turned to find herself face to face with Blaise Zabini. He had also turned himself in along with Draco and helped the light side during the war. He was approximately 6 feet tall-making her feel short at her stature of 5'5-and had about the same body structure as Malfoy, but his looks seemed a bit darker. His dark tousled hair made his blue eyes stand out and seem brighter. But unlike with Malfoy, her relationship with him was more at ease and comfortable.

"Hey." She smiled warmly at him.

" Have you seen Draco around anywhere?"

"Um, yea. He was heading down to the end of the train last time I saw him."

He gave her a quick nod muttering a brief "Thank you" as he left towards the path Draco had taken earlier.

Hermione finally made it off the train and set out to find her friends. They, however, found her first. She soon had arms wrapped around her waist from behind and heard a mumble of " Hello 'Mione. How've you been?"

"Hi Harry. Could you let me go? I would like to see you when I speak to you." A grin formed on her face seeing how despite all the events Harry was still a caring person.

As she turned she saw the Weasleys along with Harry beaming down at her. Ginny was the first to attack Hermione with a hug.

"You look great. Better than the last time I saw you which was only two days ago, but still."

This made Hermione chuckle as she returned the hug.

"You don't look to bad yourself."

She got hugs from Ron and the rest of the Weasleys along with a few muttered greetings. When she reached Fred and George, however, they had mischievous looks.

"Have fun this last year!" said Fred

"Yea, don't break too many hearts." George added.

"Oh you two." Hermione laughed as she smacked them across their arms.

The train whistle blew signaling that there were 5 minutes to board the train. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione bid everyone goodbye and headed toward the compartment that Hermione had placed her stuff in. They all got situated and soon enough Harry and Ron were engrossed in a game of wizards chess. Hermione and Ginny soon became bored and started chatting amiably between themselves.

"So," Ginny began, "have you noticed anyone your interested in? I've seen these two guys who are gods. Wow…" She had a dreamy look upon her face yet Hermione noticed the impish look in her eyes.

"Well now that's nice. Do you plan on telling me who they are or do I have to guess? Your not planning anything, are you?" Hermione suddenly had a feeling that Ginny would try to catch the boys' attention in some way.

"C'mon Hermione. You really haven't noticed. The guys I'm obviously talking about are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Though I do rather like Zabini. He has that mysterious look. What?" Ginny had stopped talking because Hermione had a surprised look on her face.

"Your serious aren't you? You really like Zabini?"

"Well it's not like anyone can't. You have to admit that he is gorgeous."

"He is handsome-" Hermione didn't have the chance to finish what she was saying because she was suddenly cut off by the person she mostly avoided.

"I didn't know you felt that way Granger. Very interesting. Even though I'm sure you have much more to say, McGonagall sent me to fetch you." Draco Malfoy leaned against the doorframe, watching her with more intensity in his eyes than usual.

Hermione felt herself blush a deep shade of red while Harry and Ron gave her amused looks.

"Fine. I'm going." Before she left though, Hermione shot Ginny an accusing glare who giggled softly and tried to hide her grin with her hand.

As she followed Malfoy she noticed that he seemed a bit tense. It was so faint that she eventually thought that she was just imagining things.

They soon arrived at a compartment, which Professor McGonagall sat in waiting patiently.

"Hello Ms. Granger. How have you been?"

"Fine professor."

"Well I'm sure you two are wondering why I have asked you both to come. As you know, you two are at the top of your class and it is my pleasure to announce you both head boy and head girl." McGonagall looked at them both and waited for their reactions.

Hermione's was instantaneous. She grinned from ear to ear and bounced slightly in her seat.

"Thank you Professor." She said a bit out of breath. Hermione soon felt a prickling on her neck and turned to see what Draco's reaction was. He was staring at her with an amused look in his eyes and a slight curve on his lips.

Professor McGonagall went to explain their duties of organizing the prefects, curfews, organizing the dances, etc.

Hermione tried to pay attention but couldn't because of the incessant prickle on the back of her neck. She knew Malfoy was staring at her. She started feeling very nervous and uneasy that when McGonagall said that they could leave she breathed a sigh of relief.

On her way back to the compartment Ginny, Harry, and Ron were in, Hermione passed Blaise as he headed down the way she had just come from. She gave him a small smile while he simply nodded in her direction. Since she still felt a prickling on the back of her neck she turned and sure enough Draco was leaning on a doorway to a compartment staring at her and maintaining a conversation with Blaise.

She shot him a look clearly asking 'what?' He simply lifted an eyebrow and continued staring after her. Blaise turned to see what Draco was staring at and simply smiled a knowing smile at her. Hermione decided to ignore them and continued on her way back to her friends, which would take a couple minutes to reach.

A/N: Yea…so that's the first chapter. Sorry if it's too long but I just had to get those things out of the way. Well, tell me what you liked but be nice if you're going to criticize. Make sure you tell me WHAT you want me to do but in order for me to know, you need to read and **_review_**. I know some of you hate it but we both get something out of it. I'm starting the second chapter but I need to see some reviews-even if they are negative ones before I post it. Toodles.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter even though I might wish I did.

_**Toxic Addiction**_

Chapter 2

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed in outrage. "I can't believe you did this. Actually I can. You're going to drive me crazy one of these days."

When Hermione had finally reached the compartment she had found Ron, Harry and Ginny playing a game of exploding snap. She interrupted their game by telling them the news of her being Head Girl. She was showered with compliments and hugs that soon covered her in slime along with them. Harry and Ron soon left after to look for another compartment to change into their robes and left the girls to change into theirs. Unfortunately for Hermione, her clothes seem to have "shrunk" to be tight in certain areas.

"Well, the makeover will be ruined if you wear those baggy clothes again! Plus, you have to admit that you look real great like that." Ginny was again trying to convince Hermione about her clothes and again it was working.

"But you didn't have to make them this small. You sly witch! You even put a permanent spell so I couldn't adjust them too. I'll get you back one of these days."

Ginny noticed that Hermione had once given up and had resigned herself. "You'll have all of the boys after you once you walk outside." Ginny giggled at this and Hermione had a look of horror.

"Now I'm definitely getting you back." Hermione said while the wheels turned in her head plotting revenge on her red haired friend.

"Oh suck it up. You'll like it. Plus, you might get a boyfriend or something and you'll be thanking me. Just watch." Ginny was really hoping for it to happen too. Her friend needed someone that would help her loosen up. She couldn't do it alone.

"Why don't you get one. You seemed eager for a certain boy with dark hair and blue eyes." Hermione decided to tease her and drop the subject of the clothes. "Plus, it's his final year here too so you might want to be quick about it."

This caused Ginny to be a bit taken aback. "Damn. It is, isn't it? Well we'll just have to work with it." She once again had a mischievous look and Hermione just sighed.

Harry and Ron walked in a couple minutes later and had shocked looks as they saw Hermione's attire but said nothing of it because they also noticed Ginny's playful look plastered on her face.

Five minutes later, the train had stooped and they were heading off towards Hogwarts-their school and home for this last year. Hermione and Ginny soon lost the boys in the chaos that ensued outside of the train.

"Quick. This way 'Mione. C'mon!" Ginny seemed to have spotted something, and like a predator stalking its prey, started walking quickly towards it. Since Hermione didn't want to lose her also, she struggled to stay close seeing as Ginny was practically jogging.

"Where are we heading to? Can you slow-" Again Hermione was cut off to hear Ginny talking to the person she least wanted to see at this moment.

"Hey Malfoy. Would you mind letting me and Hermione ride with you in the carriage? We seem to have lost Harry and Ron." Ginny seemed a bit flushed but managed to speak clearly.

There stood Malfoy again and raised an eyebrow when she asked him looking a bit disheveled. He glanced between Hermione to Ginny and Hermione again.

"Ladies first," was all he said as he motioned them inside. Ginny stepped in first oblivious to Hermione as she tried to catch her eye. She one again noticed the intensity in Draco's eyes as he raked his eyes over her physique. Hermione gathered her courage and stepped into the carriage. Once she stepped inside she noticed why Ginny was in a rush to reach Malfoy. There she was, sitting by Blaise Zabini looking smug at herself. Then realization hit her- she had to share a seat with Draco Malfoy.

She sat on the seat opposite to Ginny and mouthed to her 'Your dead.' This only caused Ginny to grin even wider. Hermione then felt the seat next to her sink and there sat Draco staring at her- his eyes a darker shade of gray. She gave him a weak smile but she instantly regretted it. This action caused him to move his eyesight down to her lips.

She hastily turned her face away in order to avoid his eyes. Hermione saw Ginny in a conversation with Blaise. They both seemed to be attracted to each other and Hermione had to admit that they seemed made for each other. Ginny seemed to hold the fire and wit while Blaise supplied them with mystery. At that moment Hermione felt a longing for a companion. She quickly pushed that idea out of her mind for her own sake and decided to watch the scenery pass seeing that it was her last year to fully enjoy her ride towards Hogwarts.

This idea seemed to work for five minutes as a familiar tingle began on the back of her neck once more. 'He's watching me again.' She couldn't believe it. It was starting to annoy her, but deep down, she couldn't help feeling immensely flattered. She glanced at Ginny and noticed that she was having great progress with Blaise. She was now openly flirting with Blaise…and he seemed to be flirting back! 'Great. Well at least she got what she wanted.'

Hermione looked more to her left and, sure enough, Draco was staring at her. His mouth curved a bit and then glanced at their friends then back. It almost seemed as if he were inviting her to flirt. Hermione just gave him a nervous smile and looked past his shoulder. She saw a carriage right beside them and then noticed Harry and Ron inside.

She gave a small squeak of joy then noticed that everyone in the carriage was staring at her. She became a little flustered then turned to Malfoy.

"Do you think that we could switch seats?"

His face seemed a bit impassive but decided that she was just imagining things. He shrugged. "Sure."

Hermione got up to move on the other side of Malfoy but at that exact moment, the carriage had just gone over a rock, which caused her to lose her balance. She fell into Draco's lap with an "oof" and a small groan from Malfoy as she landed right in between his legs.

Ginny started laughing while Blaise gave a small chuckle. Hermione quickly pushed her hair from her face and made to stand up while glaring at Ginny. 'Oh yes. She was going to pay.'

As she tried to stand, she felt Malfoy's firm grip on her waist helping her up. They seemed to burn right through her uniform and onto her bare skin. Hermione tried to swiftly and gracefully sit down on the other side of him while avoid falling onto into his lap again as the carriage seemed to all of a sudden gone onto rocky terrain.

"Sorry" Hermione quietly muttered as she was finally once again seated on the other side of Draco. She felt herself blushing like mad as she said this and stared at his collarbone in order to avoid eye contact.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione had to stain her ears in order to hear him seeing as his voice was just above a whisper. As an impulse, she lifted her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

His eyes were such an intense shade of gray she never imagined possible. A bit of his hair lay on his forehead giving him a very attractive disheveled look. His lips seemed to be in a slight pout making them look more full and kissable. '_Kissable?_' And lastly, his skin had a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

'Dear Merlin, he looks gorgeous.' Hermione quickly blinked trying to rid herself of the images he brought to her mind and looked out the window. The carriage felt a lot stuffier than it had before. 'Great! Harry and Ron's carriage is about 20 feet passed us now. All of that for nothing.' She could see Ginny and Blaise chatting once again -well mostly Ginny- and they seemed to be a bit closer.

Draco Malfoy sat stunned after Hermione sat on his lap. Especially when she said sorry. Either she was a very good actor and seducing him or she was just so oblivious about her looks. Knowing her, it was the latter. When she turned to look at him. She seemed as if she had just had a major snogging lesson. He "unfortunately" was imagining it was he who had caused her to look so tousled.

He couldn't think how much longer he could sit by her without jumping her then and there. Her legs were crossed. Her long legs leading to her scrumptious body. He could just remember how she had stepped into the carriage- unknowingly allowing him a glimpse of her red satin underwear.

Draco turned to look out the window not paying attention to the scenery as he felt his pants getting a bit tighter. Damn his imagination. He took longer breaths trying to calm himself and he felt his pants get a bit more loose.

Malfoy would need a lot more control over himself when he was near the brunette or he would make a couple of his newfound fantasies into reality.

Just as he felt his pants once again get tighter, the carriage came to an abrupt halt.

A/N: Wow! I never thought I'd get three reviews in a day. They were so positive! I could almost cry. Almost. I had written another story under another name but many people didn't like it so I deleted it. It made me feel so happy because I would have been satisfied with only one review.

Gertius, DaOnleeSam, Bleeding Midnight, mrsbnm-09—this chapter is dedicated to you guys. Thanks for making me feel so happy. I'm going to try real hard to update regularly but I can only really write on Saturday's since the rest of my days are full. Completely. I guess you could say that this really early chapter makes up for the ones that aren't on time.

R&R peoples! I really do appreciate them.Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter.

_**Toxic Addiction**_

Chapter 3

Hermione was the first out of the carriage followed by Malfoy. Deciding that Ginny was old enough to take care of herself, she set off to find her two best friends in a huff, not even bothering with Draco with a goodbye.

Ginny came out a second after Malfoy and, with a nod, set off towards where Hermione was walking. Blaise then stepped out with a small smirk. He noticed his best friends pensive look and, knowing Draco, came to the conclusion of his thoughts.

"Quite the duo those two. Quite the attractive duo," Blaise said. His eyes were watching the two girls yet analyzing Draco out of the corner of his eye.

"Quite." Draco murmured, also looking towards the girls-especially the lean brunette- with intensity in his eyes. "Seems like she-weasel has taken a liking for you and you for her," he said, shifting his gaze onto his fellow Slytherin.

Blaise gave a small shrug and turned to face Draco as well. "She's not bad. Far from it actually. Her friend seems so also. I'm sure you've noticed. Wouldn't you say so Draco?" He said, turning the conversation from him onto Malfoy.

Draco gave a deep chuckle and rolled his eyes at a group of blatantly lustful girls that gave him sultry looks. "Nothing gets passed you, does it? She is very attractive. I'm surprised that you are just noticing it."

This caused Blaise to raise an eyebrow and give Draco a questioning look. Draco simply waved his hand implying the end of the conversation. Blaise, though, heard his unspoken words. Seems like his friend had an infatuation and maybe a bit of an obsession with the Gryffindor bookworm. He knew Malfoy enough to not push the matter but his unvoiced revelation explained a couple of mysteries within Draco Malfoy that he had not taken the time to analyze. This was going to be an interesting year.

Hermione was desperate to get away with anything that reminded her of her incident in the carriage that when she came across Neville Longbottom she immediately engaged him into a conversation. She had barely asked him how his summer was when she felt her arm being steered away.

"Oy! Oh, it's you Ginny." She saw her friend had a dreamy and content look. "I expect you are feeling smug and happy with yourself. You owe me big time."

At that, Ginny gave her an incredulous look and went from happy to annoyed. "You and Malfoy have too much tension. It was hard to keep Blaise entertained when you two were being so awkward. Especially you. C'mon Hermione, loosen up. I can tell you found him attractive. I saw you checking him out." By the end of this, Ginny was back to grinning while Hermione's mouth hung open.

"You could tell?" At this Ginny laughed and Hermione felt her face go hot once again. "Oh stop it. He's always staring at me and it makes me feel odd and out of place. Have you seen his pensive stares?" Ginny seemed to laugh harder at this. "Oh never mind." She said with a sigh.

"Lets get going or we'll miss the feast." Ginny added trying to hide her laughter.

Throughout the feast, Hermione felt uneasy from being watched. She knew Draco was watching her but she decided to ignore him. After a while though, she decided to have a bit of fun and experiment an idea that had just popped into her head. She began to flirt with the males around her.

"Hi Seamus. So how was your summer?" Hermione crossed her legs in a casual manner and leaned a bit into him.

He obviously noticed this but was somewhat bewildered that out of all the girls, that Hermione would be initiating anything. "Oh nothing much. Dean and I just decided to hang out at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Isn't that right Dean?"

Dean, who had like Seamus, turned quite attractive and had a nice build, was listening into the conversation and quickly nodded. They both then proceeded to explain to her about all of the new merchandise they had seen and the functions of each. When they got to U-No Poo, they began to laugh and tell a story about an incident with that product and Deans mother.

While Hermione was laughing, she looked up and saw the fury and coldness emanating from Malfoy's eyes. She immediately stopped laughing and stared back. 'Well I guess my experiment worked. He has feelings for me' When their eyes met, she saw him grip his fork in his hand tighter. She looked away, confused, and met Ginny's eyes. Hermione saw the knowing look on her face and felt her face grow hot.

Professor McGonagall walked up to Hermione a couple minutes later and told her to meet her outside the Great Hall once she was finished with her meal. Hermione no longer had an appetite since her "incident" with Malfoy and decided to head outside.

Once she stepped out of the Great Hall, she wasn't expecting what she saw. There stood Draco Malfoy, leaning against a wall.

"What are you doing out here?" She said before she could stop herself. She immediately regretted it for his eyes looked directly towards her and he raised a haughty eyebrow.

"I was old to come out here. I expect it has something to do with being Heads since you're here though." Hermione mentally slapped herself. 'Of course. Why hadn't I thought of that?' They then fell into an awkward silence while Hermione fidgeted.

McGonagall and Snape then stepped into the hallway and proceeded to hand out heir schedules.

"Now that you have your schedules for tomorrow, and have been informed of your duties, I will lead you to your shared common room and dormitories. " Snape said with a sneer on his greasy face.

Draco and Hermione proceeded to follow him down a series of hallways and passages. After a total of five minutes, they reached a portrait of a handsome man with brunette hair with clothes from the Victorian era.

"You have the choice this year of choosing your own password as Heads. You may do so now." Snape then left down the way they had come from and disappeared around the corner.

'I'm left with him again. Great.' Hermione looked at Draco then regretted it. He seemed to be entertained with her physique. To assure herself that her results from her previous experiment were accurate, she decided to experiment once again.

She ran her right hand through her hair and slowly leaned onto the wall near the portrait. She gave a wistful sigh and gave a small put. Yes, her results were accurate. Just as she had started moving, Malfoy seemed to have such a sultry look that made her lower stomach tingle with excitement. 'Whoa, that wasn't supposed to happen.'

Malfoy walked towards her while she forced herself to say in the same position. He stopped a few inches from her and whispered, "What do you suppose the password should be?"

She felt somewhat relieved and disappointed at the same time. "Toxic" she muttered huskily. She felt shocked at the tone of her voice and so did Draco. She never knew that she had the capability to sound so aroused. 'Maybe it's cause I am, genius,' she thought sarcastically. He simply gave her a smirk and went to the portrait.

Never leaving his gaze from hers he turned to the portrait and said "Toxic" loudly. With that, he left her in the hallway and stepped into the common room.

A/N: I was thinking of when I could update and since I can only write on Saturdays, I need two Saturdays to write a new chapter. But since I'm in a marching band, our competitions are on Saturdays. So I'm not going to be able to update as often. I had to brainstorm this chapter throughout my class, which is pretty hard with the classes that I have. Just wanted to let you guys know. I'm really trying so don't get mad! Anyways, read and Review please. They give me a lot of encouragement.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter.

_**Toxic Addiction**_

Chapter 4

Hermione stayed against the wall for a couple seconds more, making sure that she wouldn't collapse from the feelings she was currently turmoiled with. With one last check, she stepped to the portrait and muttered, "toxic."

Once the portrait opened, the wind was knocked out of her once again. 'The common room is gorgeous.' She stepped inside and admired her surroundings. The colors were neutral (A/N- the usual neutral colors-beige, white, etc.) but had such a grace the way they were blended in together. There was a beige couch with embroidery so detailed that almost seemed impossible, a matching love seat and a rocking chair with a quilt tossed on an arm made of the same material. All of the furniture was made of wood 'I think it's oak ' which gave the room such a peaceful and calm aura.

After admiring and testing out all of the furniture in the common room, she finally decided to search for her room. She walked up the spiraling staircase to the second landing. As she arrived on the second floor, Hermione saw two elaborately decorated steel doors. Upon each, was a golden plate, with Draco Malfoy on the one at the left and Hermione Granger on the door to the right. Each also had a small Hogwarts crest on the left of their names.

With much anticipation, she opened her door and was once again stunned. Her room was decorated in Gryffindor colors. The sheets were red lined with gold lace. Everything was subtly feminine and held a graceful combination. There was a desk on the left of her bed and a vanity table. 'Wow. This is incredible.'

Hermione, feeling exhausted with the events that had happened throughout the day, finally decided to unpack her pajamas to wear to bed. But, to add to her bewilderment, saw that Ginny in reality did change everything in her wardrobe. She found many babydolls and nighties. Some less conservative than others. 'Oh.My.Gosh.' Since she felt too exhausted to do anything she picked out the most "conservative" one she could find, slipped it on, and climbed into her queen size bed to sleep.

Draco, however, was having problems trying to fall asleep. He could still remember Hermione's lustful gaze. He knew he had an odd infatuation with her but he had almost lost all self-control in the hallway. Which is why he left once she decided on the password. A very tempting password. 'How can she have such an effect on me! This is going to be a very long night.' And indeed it was. For both of them.

As Hermione's alarm clock went off, it barely had an effect on her. She simply did not want to get out of her bed. It was too comfortable-the feather pillows, mattress, covers and satin sheets. Plus, her dreams weren't bad at all. She eventually forced herself out of bed and dragged herself to her private bathroom. The decorations were also had Gryffindor colors but it wasn't overdone in this room also.

As she was just finishing up getting ready for classes, while sitting at her vanity table, she decided to add a very discrete amount of makeup for the day. She sat back and admired her work. ' Well, you don't look bad. You're not the prettiest, but you're not bad. Hope fully Draco isn't out in the common room when I step out.' Hermione gathered her books and other supplies for the day and headed out of her room.

As she ascended the stairs, she was glad to find it deserted. Hermione then proceeded to head towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Halfway there, she bumped into Ginny and they both went down to the Great Hall for breakfast together while Ginny bombarded Hermione with questions.

" So how was your first night? Did anything _interesting_ happen?" She received a glare then blush from Hermione. She got a brief flashback of a part of her dream.

"C'mon Hermione! I saw that blush. It did not go unnoticed. Spill. Was it really that eventful? Hot flash?" At this, Ginny started laughing uncontrollably while Hermione's eyes went wide. Yet, Ginny's laughter became contagious and they eventually were laughing together.

Before Hermione could respond, they entered the Great Hall and sat down next to each other. " The only thing that happened was him staring at me on our way there. And he blatantly checked me out, come to think of it!" This received a small squeal from Ginny. " Oh hush. He thinks he's al high and mighty. Pfft."

Ginny just stared at her friend with a wide grin. "Do you like him?"

Hermione stiffened. She knew she could never lie to Ginny. She always seemed to see right through them. " He's not bad looking." She admitted.

" Mmhmm. is that all?" Ginny could barely contain her laughter.

" Shut up Ginny. Stop teasing me. Eat your breakfast. Plus, Harry and Ron are coming." Just at that point, Harry and Ron sat across from them. They saw Ginny with a sly grin and Hermione blushing.

"Okay. What's up?" Harry asked looking at Ginny as he mainly directed his question towards her.

"Nothing." She said with an innocent face. " Just asking her how her first night went. Especially when there's a hot guy also sleeping in another room five feet away from her." She giggled at this. Ron's face immediately turned into one of disgust while Harry simply looked a bit shocked and repulsed.

"Ginny! Don't give them ideas." She turned to the boys and added, "Nothing happened. Really." She said trying to convince them while they still looked disturbed at Ginny's information.

Ron and Harry soon changed the topic and began talking about this years Quidditch. Hermione turned to engage Ginny in conversation but noticed that she was already occupied with another matter. Hermione followed her line of vision and up looking at the Slytherin table, at Blaise Zabini. And right next to him sat the one and only, Draco Malfoy. He caught her staring at him this time and leaned back and gave a small smirk. 'Don't let him get to you Hermione.' She simply stared back which caused to raise an eyebrow in amusement. She decided to seem insignificant and slowly looked down the Slytherin table. She was actually surprised at what she saw. Hermione actually caught some staring at her. Some even had the gall to look her straight in the eye.

As she reached the end of the table, breakfast ended which signaled that she should head to her first class. Hermione looked at her first class. 'Great. Advanced double potions with Slytherins.'

Since Ginny, Ron, and Harry had already left her, she proceeded to her first class. As she walked through the hall, she began to feel an odd presence about her. She whipped her head around and saw a head with platinum blonde hair, Grey eyes, masculine jaw, etc. Malfoy. Hermione barely stifled a gasp as she saw him catch up to her out of the corner of her eye. They were soon walking side by side. 'Awkward….'

On their way to the dungeons, Hermione noticed that his posture while walking held quite a bit confidence and arrogance. She began to blush and looked the other way. All the while oblivious that Malfoy had seen her reaction to him. 'Not such an innocent Gryffindor.'

Once they reached the dungeon, Malfoy held open the door for them as they stepped in. Snape hadn't arrived yet but everyone else had. And they had taken up all the seats. Except for two in the corner.

She couldn't believe it! She had to sit with HIM! She suddenly felt his torso touching her back. 'Dear Merlin. Quidditch has done him good.' He then seemed to notice why she was still rigidly standing in the doorway. 'Good job Blaise.' He gave his friend a nod and headed towards his seat with satisfaction. Hermione noticed this and deciding that she didn't have another choice, she followed him to her seat.

(**A/N:** Well. That was the fourth chapter. Cliffhanger! JK!! I was going to leave it here...But since I haven't updated in a while, I won't. Keep Reading!)

She quickly unpacked her supplies since Snape was due at any moment and she was not eager to lose any house points at the moment. Just as she had just finished taking her quill out, Snape made his appearance and with a wave of his wand, a potion appeared on the board and they all began taking notes.

As Hermione was writing down the procedure, she felt Draco's knee lightly touch hers. She tried to discreetly scoot over but that only caused his while leg press into hers. She gave him a quick glance and saw his face concentrated on writing the potion. She had to get away. The room was getting awfully stuffy.

"Take a god look at the person next to you," Snape began as he saw some finishing writing, "because that person will be your partner for the rest of the year." Many groans were heard and whispering soon broke out. "Quiet!" Hermione couldn't believe this! She visibly stiffened.

Draco could tell Hermione was getting nervous which made his lip quirk in a smile. Feeling a little pity for her, he withdrew his leg and heard and saw her visibly relax. 'Still a virgin, eh?' He decided to have a little fun with this.

While He got up to retrieve their ingredients, Hermione prepared the cauldron. They didn't even notice that they had silently agreed to each of their duties. As Hermione was standing by the cauldron making sure that it boiled, Draco stepped directly behind her and was fully pressed against her back. 'Not again.' She blushed and became flustered as he bent in front of her to place the items upon the table.

Hermione glanced up and found Blaise looking at them with a curious expression on his face. Their eyes looked at each other while he gave her a small nod and a quick smile. She just gave him a confused look. When she looked back at Draco, He still had her trapped between him and the table. She thought he looked a bit annoyed but it was so subtle that she decided to ignore it.

Throughout the whole class, Malfoy would invade her personal space and it almost seemed to her that he touched her at every given chance. The bad thing she noticed was that she was oddly comforted and awkward at the same time. She began feeling a bit more comfortable to this sensation. Once she realized this, she was brought out of her reverie and became tense once again. Draco seemed to notice, and he backed down a bit. But only a bit and for a short while too.

Once class was over, Hermione was so relieved that she gave a small smile and quickly picked up all her stuff and bottled a small portion of the potion in a small flask and then proceed out the door.

Since she was one of the last people to leave because of all the traffic, the hallway was a bit abandoned except for a couple people ahead of her. Just as she felt free, someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the shadows. She gave a small gasp but immediately recognized the body, stance and arms around her. They were the ones that had just had her nerves in a wreck throughout double potions. Even though she didn't scream, her body was still rigid and taut with surprise.

Hermione felt Draco bend his face into the crook of her neck and inhale while his hands rubbed her non-existent tummy. She was filled with Goosebumps as he gave a small sigh against her throat. "Just as I thought. Vanilla and roses. Such a dreamy combination." Hermione heard his husky voice and it caused her to slightly lean into him. He noticed. Just as soon as she did this, she heard and felt him sigh once more then the warmth on her back was suddenly chilly.

She knew he had just left and she felt so elated and confused. She didn't have much time to ponder because the bell had just rung indicating that class had begun. 'Oh no! Transfiguration!'

A/N: Okay…now here's where the chapter really stops. Well, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. But please don't stop giving me reviews! I seriously jus look at the reviews and see how many people have me on their alert list. They really keep me going! REVIEWS! Lol. Well,I'm sorry if Draco seems like a molester but imagine a guy/chick doing that to you! That would be hot. Or maybe it's just me dreaming. Idk. Anyways, I would like to apologize one last time because I also got writers block. But then it disappeared and this chapter is 5 pages on Microsoft word! R&R! I want a lot of opinions on this chapter. So I also know that you all didn't abandon me. Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **You don't necessarily have to read this, but it would be preferred.** I know some of you want more interaction between Blaise and Draco and for Hermione and Draco to have a conversation, but I then I noticed that I didn't really tell you all what I was planning to do. I mainly wanted to get to this point-I guess it was a bit fast- then slow it down and all. Sorry. I'm planning on about 15-20 chapters for this story. If you think that's too much, give me some ideas. Then I know the last chapter wasn't great but since I just got writers block for a couple of days- and yes, it does suck so bad- then I got this wave of ideas. I thought I owed you all something to keep you hooked on the story. I also hope that I can start on a Blaise/Ginny story after this- with them as the main characters. I noticed how there aren't that many stories of them. So, back to the story, for at least this chapter, I'm going to have more dialogue to get rid of a lot of doubts, ideas, and things like that. Oh! And just to let you all know, I don't want to be the next Charles Dickens so don't expect such thorough descriptions of things unless they're necessary. Well, now that I have those things out of the way, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter.

_**Toxic Addiction**_

Chapter 5:

Draco was so glad that classes were finally over. His emotions had been in turmoil since potions. He regretted touching Hermione and amusing himself the way he did. Now, he itched to touch, smell, taste her. To fill all his senses with her. He knew that if he saw her in the common room, he would snap and do something drastic.

He quickly headed towards the Slytherin common room in search of his best mate. Blaise would not criticize him- he knew that for sure. Maybe he could help him in his problem with the new Gryffindor vixen.

Malfoy finally reached the portrait (A/N: I can't remember if it's a portrait. Plus, I'm too lazy to look it up in the books.) and muttered the password, still lost in his thoughts. As he entered, his eyes scanned the room. He spotted Blaise sitting in an armchair gazing into the blazing fireplace, seemingly also lost in thought. Draco sat in the armchair across from Blaise and sat down silently, waiting for his friend to face him.

After a few moments, Blaise slowly lifted his gaze and gave Malfoy a knowing smile. " I saw you were occupied after potions. Didn't even have the decency to say goodbye."

This sprouted a chuckle from Draco. "Now Blaise, jealous? I actually wanted to talk to you about that. But first, what's with Weasels younger sister and you? You seem to be having a bit of fun with her."

Blaise shook his head and smirked. " She's definitely interested in me. That I know for sure. And I won't lie to you and say that I don't find her attractive, but there's something about her that I can't pinpoint that makes her different from other girls. She sure as hell is feisty-that I can tell. Not bad at all." He added with a small scoff.

" Hell, Zabini. When has anything like that stopped you? Go for it. She doesn't seem to be objecting at all. Though I do believe she has a loadful of brothers. Good luck with that." This emitted a chuckle from both teens. As they both settled back, Blaise gave Draco a curious look.

"I thought you wanted to talk about your new Gryffindor conquest. Did she kick you in your family jewels or what?" Blaise leaned a bit in, knowing that this was going to be important. Draco didn't like to talk about his problems unless they were necessary. He kept most of his emotions bottled up. Blaise still didn't know all about Draco's past and his exact motives to why he left the chosen path his family had picked for him and joined the Order Of The Phoenix. However, he knew that he knew more than any other person did and was in a way Draco's confidant.

" I don't even know what to think about her. Even less about what to say about her." Draco sighed. Why was he so confused? "There's times when I just want to be in her presence and then times when I want her sprawled out underneath me screaming. It's so fucking confusing."

Blaise stared at Draco as he put his head in his hands. Blaise never knew Draco could feel such raw emotions. He knew Draco was having strong emotions because he had never seen him so…broken. " You've been feeling this for a while right?" This caused Draco to lift his head and give Blaise a skeptic look. " Pfft. Don't give me that look. You've given her the same stare since we joined the order."

Draco slumped against the chair and stared into the flames of the fire. He felt so worn out for the same emotions since last year. They seemed do odd to him. After a couple of minutes, He turned back to Blaise and found him staring at him. Blaise had just read him like an open book.

"It's a if I'm obsessed with her. To tell you the truth, I fell like I need her. I don't want to, _God-Dammit_!" With that, he stood up and started pacing.

Blaise was so surprised at his outburst. Hermione had no idea how she affected Draco. She had no idea of her power that she could have over one of the most powerful wizards that lived. Blaise would have to be careful with her.

After what seemed like eternity, Draco sat back down and proceeded to stare into the flames, lost in his thoughts. " Do you want her?"

Draco felt unsure of speaking his feelings but with a tired sigh, gave in. "Yes."

"Then go get her. Hopefully once you have her, everything will settle down and you will be able to understand yourself better."

With a small groan, Draco lifted himself up and started heading toward his dormitories. "I suggest you take your own advice Zabini." With that, he left the Slytherin dormitories.

Hermione laid in her bed with Ginny at the end reading a magazine. After the 100th time of shifting on her bed, Ginny couldn't help asking Hermione what was bothering her.

" Ok. What's up? You can't stop moving and you have this dazed look. Spill." Ginny's determined glare convinced Hermione that she wasn't going to get out of this on.

" Promise you won't laugh or tell?" Hermione sat up with a pleading look.

" Who would I tell and why?" Hermione took this as a no. She then proceeded to telling Ginny about her encounter with Draco since the incident in the hall. After she finished, Ginny squealed with joy.

" I knew you two fancied each other! So are both going to hook up?' Ginny asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Ginny! Your not helping! I think its just hormones. It'll go away soon enough. Let's just hope he's not persistent." Hermione felt worried at this thought.

"Well, why not satisfy both of your 'hormones' as you gladly put it." This caused Hermione's eyes to widen. " Oy! Hear me out. You wont have to get actually 'involved' with him-only if you want to- and you'll both be sated. You can get rid of him and he won't bother you anymore."

Hermione still had incredulous look on her face but her mind had processed each word Ginny had just said. It sounded so tempting. In the end, she simply shook her head. "People with think I'm a slut. Someone who control themselves."

Ginny gave another coy smile. "Not if you both agree to keep it quiet."

"You seem to know a bit about this Ginny. What have you been doing?" Hermione asked eager to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject. So what do you plan to do?" Ginny asked with an open magazine in her lap.

"I'm going to see where this heads to. I just hope I don't make a stupid mistake." Hermione laid back down. They then both heard the portrait door close and shut. The sound of footsteps could then be heard up the stairs and the other bedroom door open and close.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you later. Have fun." Ginny then hopped off the bed and let herself out.

Hermione felt terror run through her. Only for a second, because after that, she felt a strong wave of arousal that left her a lightheaded. This gave her the last bit of courage she needed to get out of her bedroom and sit out in the common room. Ginny had planted a little naughty seed with the "advice" she had given Hermione. It nagged and nagged Hermione as she sat in the common room. She started wishing that Draco would come out of his room, go into the common room and ravish her. 'Oh no. Not again. It's so hot in here.' Hermione gave a small groan of frustration. The thought of having Draco was still persistent in her head that she slowly began to succumb to it. 'I won't go to far though. Anything to get these images out of my head.' And wonderful images they were. But the feeling of need was starting to become very uncomfortable that she hoped that Draco would hear her silent prayers and come down to the common rooms that she may be at least a bit alleviated.

After a couple of minutes of sitting with her legs crossed-making sure that her skirt was a bit higher than usual and an extra button unbuttoned on her top- and a browsing a book, she heard one of the bedroom doors opens and closely followed by heavy footsteps down the stairs toward the common room.

Her stomach was in knots. She could barely keep still as she heard each step hit each stair, slowly descending. Malfoy finally reached the bottom and sat at the end of the couch Hermione sat on. She analyzed him out of the corner of her eye. For once, he wasn't staring at her. He seemed distracted which made her somewhat worried because maybe Ginny's idea wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

Draco stared across the common room-his gaze fixed on the wall straight ahead. He knew she was watching him. It filled him with pleasure. He decided to go with Blaise's advice.

"Like what you see, Granger?" Draco asked, turning to face her with a smirk on his face.

Hermione blushed so bad she thought her head would pop at any moment. She quickly looked away embarrassed. His voice sounded so deep and raspy. 'God it sounds so good.'  
"Pfft. Right. In your dreams, Malfoy." She wished she sounded as convincing as she hoped. She gave a quick peek and his smirk became wider. Guess not.

Malfoy gave a small chuckle. "Of course," he murmured with a small shake of his head. 'I'll make her crack. Not in my dreams, love, but in _your_ dreams.' He gave her a quick look-over. His smirk shrunk a bit. 'My, my. What have you been up to?'

Hermione saw him frown a bit. 'Oh gosh. What now?' Draco looked away and sighed deeply. He should have known she might have a bloke with her. She looked like she just had a heavy make out session. It made him immensely jealous-not that he'd admit it- because he wanted to be the only one who possessed those luscious lips at all. "But then," he wondered, "It could also look like she was on her way onto being ravished. Now that was a good thought."

Hermione became so nervous when he looked back at her and gave her a over once again. She bit her lip as he gave her a subtle wink that almost made her wonder if it was even there at all. "What is it that you are up to Malfoy?" She couldn't help herself-she had to know.

Draco simply smirked even wider. Definitely not the reaction she expected. "What do you mean? Would you feel better knowing if I were up to something? Would you _like_ for me to be up to something?" He asked deviously.

Hermione felt shivers run through her body as he said this. She looked away once again. She didn't know if she could take this exhilaration much longer. After this thought, she tensed. She felt the presence of another person right at her side. The wonderful body heat she craved and yearned to touch. 'Dear Merlin.' She felt restless and her breath quickened. She didn't dare turn and look him in the face. She knew he was very close to her-he was even pressing into her!

After what seemed an eternity, she felt his quick breath on her neck. Then his lips sucking and licking her neck. Hermione gasped but didn't pull away. This was what she had been waiting for. Sensing that she wasn't going to be pulling away anytime soon, Draco's arms quickly wrapped themselves around her waist and hoisted her onto his lap, which gave him access to the other side of her neck. He wasted no time in continuing ravishing the other side of her neck. He would make sure that everybody knew she was "taken."

Hermione was enjoying everything he was doing. Every flick of his tongue, stroke and bite made her whimper from overwhelment. Yet, she still felt like she needed ore from him. And it seemed like he did too because his mouth started to be skimming frantically across her neck. She decided to finally face him in hope that he would get the message.

And indeed, it worked. His mouth quickly settled on hers and gently massaged her lips. His lips so eager for her. They varied from quick pecks to long, even strokes. Since it was her first actual kiss, never had she thought it could have ever been this intense. Hermione began to mimic his actions. This gave him better access to her mouth and he decided to take full advantage of it. His tongue gave the inside of hers a long teasing stroke then proceeded to give her quick pecks. It left her stunned and craving for more.

He did it several more times but made sure not to linger for long. He full intention was to have her be bolder and induce her into go searching in his mouth for him. Because of her shyness, Draco could tell she had very little experience or none at all. She eventually seemed to catch on and in no time, they were battling for dominance over each other. Their tongues sliding past each other, causing a friction that made them both shudder.

Hermione felt like her pulse was a hundred miles per minute. The way he looked- all flushed, lips so rosy, hair disheveled; he looked raw and she could faintly hear him murmuring. She occasionally caught a couple of inappropriate words that drove her crazy knowing that she had caused them. She was caught off guard when she felt his hand was rapidly heading up her skirt. The new wave of passion that swept through her scared her to hell and back.

Hermione quickly detangled herself from Draco and ran to her room. She never knew she was ever capable of feeling anything so strong. She locked her door in case he decided to come after her and tried to catch her breath.

Draco felt so stupid. He moved too fast and now scared her off. And to top it all off, She left him feeling even more unsatisfied than before. He looked down to his jeans. Oh yes, a lot more. Yet, he couldn't get the erotic image she created when she was aroused out of his head. 'Well I know I'm not going to get any sleep until I take care of this "problem."' He rubbed his face, almost trying to purge the enticing image that was replaying over in his head with no avail and stood up to head to his room. AS he stood though, he became lightheaded and had to sit back own for a couple minutes. 'Bugger. Well that's a first. Damn Granger had to leave.'

A/N: I have once again taken forever to update but since I'm on vacation, I will most likely update again sometime this week. Anyways, I had a competition yesterday and we won sweepstakes! That means we're the best out of all the bands the whole day. We haven't won anything that big since the 80's. I'm so happy! That was my last competition this year so I'll be updating a lot more frequently. Do not fret! And I'm gonna go watch the new Harry Potter movie tomorrow! EEKK! Hope you like this chapter. For the people who are waiting for the Ginny/Blaise scenes, they're coming up soon. I just need to figure something out. I've also been reading romance novels so that I can get ideas that are more original for this story so that you all won't get bored of it. That's why this chapter took so long to write also. R&R! Hope to hear from you all and thank you for the reviews. I will soon be going back to the chapters and fixing the typos and such on them. Once again, R&R! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter.

Toxic Addiction

Chapter 6:

Hermione woke up half an hour earlier than she usually did and raced through her everyday morning routine. She wanted to avoid Draco as much as she could. 'I have to talk to Ginny. Let's hope she doesn't make this more complicated.' Even though Hermione was in a hurry, she couldn't help but spare five minutes after to check herself over in the mirror in the end. Her hair was silky smooth, fair skin, eyes enchanting but all she could see was the same girl who was full of knowledge- which she took much pride in- but then she knew she was still very much naïve and ignorant at times. With a sigh, she pulled her cloak on, hoisted her bag on her shoulder and left towards the Gryffindor common room.

When she stepped into the common room, she saw that Ginny was on her way down to her convenience. Ginny quickly saw the confusion and anguish upon her friends face. "What's wrong? Come, let's go take a walk." She guided Hermione out and they walked slowly towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they walked through the halls, Hermione was trying to find a way of telling Ginny what had happened the night before. The tension that Hermione was feeling was either not as apparent as she thought it was, or Ginny decided to overlook it- either way, it was not making it easier on Hermione. They finally reached the Great Hall and as soon as they sat down next to each other, Hermione just blurted it out.

" We made out yesterday. After you left I decided to take your advice- I mean, how much could it hurt? I'm so nervous. What should I do?" Hermione managed to say this all without pause and kept shifting her eyes towards the Slytherin table.

Ginny desperately tried to stifle her laughter with no avail. She then pointed out to Hermione how her face had steadily turned crimson. " Well, did you like it?"

Hermione's face was priceless. "What do you mean?" She instantly regretted it because she saw that details would only make Ginny giddier that what she normally was. "Never mind. I know what you mean."

The hall had gradually been filling up with students and was now full of chatter. By the time Hermione had finished saying this, her object of desire and turmoil had just walked into the great hall. She quickly turned to look at Ginny with an expression of helplessness. " Ginny, I can't take this.."

At this, Ginny felt pity for her friend. She decided to change the subject in hope that the brunette would make the smart choice later- but right now, a distraction was what she needed. " I'm sorry Hermione. I really am-If I could, I would gladly take you place. Gladly" She added with a smirk. "So what do you think I should do about Blaise?" She looked over to the Slytherin table and caught his eye. She looked him from head to toe, scrutinizing his physical attractiveness. She then looked over at his fellow companion-which was, at the time, Hermione's preoccupation- and winked.

Hermione looked at her friend in envy. She wished she were that open and secure with boys- well in this case it was now men. Ginny looked at her friend and smiled at how naïve she was. " Hermione, don't get that look on your face. You could easily take him away from me, you know. That's why I want you to help me instead of being my enemy." She grinned when her friend gave a small scoff but noticed that her posture was mare confident. " So what should I do?"

Hermione bit her lip and gave her friend a mischievous smile. " I know what class he has next. Slytherin and Gryffindor have almost all their classes together. It's always been that way. Do you want to know? We can "accidentally" bump into them and you can work your magic."

Ginny felt so excited. " I had no idea about your classes. You do know that's a valuable piece of information for me. Well, let's go. I can't let him see me like this. You can tell everything while we get ready."

"We?" Hermione asked but Ginny was already heading towards out into the hallways. She grabbed her bag and a piece of toast and headed after her red-haired friend.

Draco had to contain himself from jumping her in the middle of breakfast. The way the younger Weasley was making her flush was not making it any easier on him too. He had a perfect view of her- her crossed legs, making her skirt rise higher, and her slumped form almost let him glance down her shirt. She just didn't understand how much of a temptress she looked like without wanting to and knowing it.

"Draco, man, calm down. She'll come around." Blaise had been granted the privilege of being informed what had happened the night before and was a little anxious of how it would all turn out. At that time, he turned and was encountered with Ginny's lustful blue eyes. They raked over his body and he almost felt as if she were really touching him. She then turned to Draco and had the gall to wink.

Draco turned to Blaise with a mocking smirk then scoffed. " Well, what could that be about?" Blaise stared at the redheaded vixen and shook his head with a sigh. "She's really pushing it. I don't think she knows what she's getting into."

"I think it's the other way around." Draco then turned to see the two girls hurry out of the hall- the female Weasley with a look of pure excitement and Hermione with a suspicious look.

Ten minutes later, the two Slytherins headed to DADA. They were casually walking when the girls' bathroom burst open, making a grand entrance on the girl that was stepping out. Out walked Ginny looking as seductive and sexy as Blaise had ever seen any girl before. What he didn't know was that Hermione had placed a charm on the wall, making it see through from the inside out, so they would know when Blaise was down the hall and make sure that Ginny exited at the right time.

"Oh," Ginny tried to hide her excitement under a veil of surprise, " Hello boys."

At that moment, Hermione then stepped out so that she could introduce them properly. However, of course, Ginny didn't let herself be the center of attention and had "polished" Hermione by unbuttoning a button on her shirt and giving her hair a tousled look. Either way, there wasn't much more Ginny could do because Hermione was naturally gorgeous.

"Oh, hello Blaise. I don't believe I've introduced you to my friend. Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley." She pointedly ignored Draco and became tense at her dread and fear of being alone with him.

Ginny moved towards Blaise and shook his hand then openly invaded his personal space while still holding onto his hand. Blaise seemed a bit stunned at first then visibly relaxed and decided to enjoy what she was doing.

" Well I'm off to DADA." Hermione then gave Ginny a don't-do-anything-crazy look. She simply gave her a wink in return. Hermione then quickly walked off with a smile gracing her face. Because of this, she managed to miss the grin and amusement in Draco's eyes. He then simply nodded to Blaise in goodbye and set off behind Hermione.

Blaise simply nodded back then turned back to the red-haired vixen less than a foot away and getting even closer.

Hermione managed to reach DADA without being caught by Draco. She picked a seat by Dean and started a conversation with him in order to distract her from what had happened a couple minutes ago in the hallway and to get rid of a bit of the adrenaline that was still coursing through her from being so close of getting caught by Draco.

What she didn't remember to notice was that she was still dressed the way Ginny had insisted on in the bathroom. She also didn't notice that all the eyes of the males in class were on her- all full of lust and want.

Draco, of course, saw it all I an instant. He became so furious that he had to grip the edge of the table in order to stop them from shaking. He decided to turn away to calm himself a bit before he did anything drastic.

He saw the empty seat beside him and began to wonder if Blaise would be in class today considering the distraction that had cornered him in the hall. He then remembered how Hermione had looked when she stepped out of the girl's bathroom. Draco didn't know if he'd last through the class.

Class began and five minutes later, in walked Blaise with a look disheveled look, his eyes darker than usual, and his lips a darker shade of pink. Oh yeah, something definitely happened in the hall. Some Slytherins whistled and snickered at him as the professor scolded him. Upon heading to his seat, he motioned to Hermione that they needed to talk after with a smirk on his face.

After class, Hermione moved towards Blaise and seeing the state in which Ginny had left him had her laughing as he stated at her with an eyebrow raised. She then tried composing herself and stared over his left shoulder. There stood Draco with a sour look as he pointedly looked at her from head to toe.

Hermione gasped. 'Oh no' She then looked down at herself and noticed that she was still dressed the way she was when she stepped out of the bathroom. She tried to put her hair and clothes to normal but it wouldn't stay in place. Ginny had charmed her without her noticing it and was stuck looking like that for a couple hours. ' Bloody hell.'

Blaise noticed her distressed face, felt sorry for her, and offered her his cloak. Hermione looked at him gratefully and quickly put it on. "Would you like to walk me to class, seeing as we have another one together?"

Blaise saw how she kept looking at his friend and decided that they needed time to think so he accepted her offer. "Sure, but you still have some explaining to do." She smiled sheepishly. " I'll meet up with you Draco." Blaise said to Malfoy. He saw the anger in his eyes but Draco complied and headed in a brisk pace to class.

Hermione was exhausted as dinner approached. She had spent lunch with Ginny in the library in hope of avoiding Draco. Since they had not seen each other since DADA, she came to the conclusion that he had dropped the subject of last nights events-at least she hopped he had.

Because Ginny had a different class, Hermione was left to walking to dinner alone. Halfway down the hall, she began to have the feeling that she was being watched. Hermione stopped and looked around her. There was the occasional student walking towards dinner but nothing out of the ordinary so she decided that she was imagining things.

Just before her foot touched the ground as she took a step, she felt a muscular am wrap around her waist then pull her into a dimly lit corner. Just as her back hit the stone wall behind her and her possessions lying at the base of her feet, the arms, that were definitely a males, lifted both her hands above her head and pinned them together with one hand on her wrists. Hermione was so shocked at how fast she had lost control that barely a peep came from her lips when a pair of urgent and careful lips settled roughly upon hers. She immediately recognized him from the heat that quickly filled her body. Draco Malfoy had just cornered her.

A/N: Salut everybody. Sorry that I haven't updated but I just got lazy with the holidays and all. I know this is a shitty chapter but the next one is full of juiciness- at least I think it is. Well I don't think I'll take too long on the next chapter but I need reviews to encourage me. For a while, I considered abandoning this story but I decided against it. I hope you won't be mad! I might just write a sequel too. I already have the ending planned out for this one so if you have any ideas for another story I'm willing to listen. Anyways, I've rambled on enough. Until next time. Ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter.

Toxic Addiction

Chapter 7:

Draco had had a shitty day and he was going to get what he wanted if it was the last thing he'd do. He had seen all the lustful looks that she was receiving and then his own friend had dragged her away from him. Of course, he knew it was not done intentionally, but still. Even though he wasn't the conceited, arrogant boy he used to be, he was still accustomed to having anything he desired and this was driving him mad. When he saw _her _walking down the hallway, alone for the first time today, he saw his opportunity to show her that Draco Malfoy was not to be played with.

Hermione was in complete shock. She had avoided him, been cautious throughout the day and just when she thought it was safe, is cornered and her efforts are flushed down the drain. Her mind was trying to reject Draco's advances but her body was already responding with want towards him. She let out a small groan and kissed him back with the same fury as him.

At that same moment, Draco decided to pull away from her and drag her into the nearest classroom, which was thankfully empty. He threw her into a chair then leaned on the wall with his arms crossed so that he wouldn't reach out to her and continue where they had left off. Hermione looked down to her shoes in embarrassment and tried to catch her breath.

Hermione could tell he was beyond pissed. She also knew he was watching her, waiting for any type of reaction. Because she couldn't think of anything else to do, she got up, all the while avoiding looking into Draco's face, and headed towards the door in hope that she would be able to escape. But Draco saw her intention and pulled her once again into the chair she had been sitting on. He turned the chair so that as he leaned down, his hands rested on the table behind her, and their faces only two inches apart.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione's voice cracked and she didn't think she couldn't handle him being this close to her. She tried pushing on his shoulder to get him away from her but he only leaned into her even more.

Draco could see the fear and confusion in her face but he couldn't help it that it made him want her even more. "Same question goes to you," he whispered. "You tempt me then avoid me by using the people around you. Why?"

"Because you confuse me." She cried. Draco then crouched down so that they were at eye level and his hands rested on her thighs to maintain his balance. Hermione gasped at the shock of heat that shivered through her body as she felt the strength in his hands. Her questioning eyes flew to his face and locked with his. They were lustful but she saw a determination lying underneath that unnerved her.

He let a small smirk form on his face. He slowly leaned in while settling himself between her legs. She knew he had the upper hand but tried to push him back with her hands on both of his shoulders. His breath was hot on her left ear as he pressed his face next to hers. "I intend to get what I want." His lips then lowered to her neck. Hermione's hands were no longer pushing back but pulling his body closer as she felt each stroke and bite his mouth was doing.

He pulled away after a couple seconds and looked down on upon his work he had done on her. There lay a dark hickey that claimed her as taken just below her ear and jaw. To make sure that she couldn't cover it up, he put a charm on it as he ran his finger around it.

Hermione shivered as he simply caressed her neck with his hands and planted random kisses on her face. She was so touched at the gentleness he demonstrated and was surprised at how he could change from mad, to determined, to seducing, to gentle and caring. She lifted her lips to his face and kissed the left corner of his lips, then his right, then on his lips. He instantly responded and devoured her mouth with a passion that left her with a rippling heat that traveled down her stomach and up her thighs from where his hands still lay.

Draco's tongue pushed and slid against hers then it tickled the top of her mouth, which sent another ripple of goosebumps down her spine. He then pulled away because he didn't want to get to a point of no return and ruin what he had accomplished in the last hour.

Hermione was still clutching to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She couldn't believe what he had said and felt a little giddy as it started to settle in. After a couple of minutes, Draco got up and lifted her with him. His legs were a little sore but nothing compared to what e had endured during the war. He gave her collarbone a quick kiss then left the room leaving her in confusion again at his aloofness.

Hermione sighed and went to pick up her supplies that she had dropped and hoped that Peeves had not found it and destroyed her things.

Ginny was a little worried about Hermione since she still hadn't arrived to dinner and it was almost over. She gave a questioning look to Blaise but he didn't seem to be worried. He only indicated to the empty seat beside him and everything fell into place for her.

Draco walked into the hall a couple minutes later, looking as if nothing had happened but Ginny noticed that he no longer seemed tense and preoccupied. But when Hermione walked in, she looked annoyed and ashamed. She quickly walked to her seat by Ginny and ignored the looks she was receiving from the student body.

"Can you believe him? He leaves me in a confused state and when I walk into the loo to freshen up, this is what I find." Hermione moved her hair to the side and that was when Ginny noticed the large hickey on her neck. She couldn't help it but she started to laugh but quickly covered it up when she received a look from Hermione.

"He even put a charm so that I couldn't cover it up with makeup." Ginny, at that point, had to look away so that Hermione wouldn't see the grin on her face as she struggled to remain serious. However, as she looked at the Slytherin table, she noticed that Draco and Blaise were already whispering to each other. Blaise then looked at the two Gryffindors then seemed to laugh.

Ginny then turned back to Hermione and saw that she was staring murderously at Blaise. "I wouldn't be offended Hermione. There obviously is a reason he did that. He's claiming you as his."

"So am I an animal who is now considered as someone else's territory? It is not a very classy way of showing it." She huffed.

"But he does get his point across to not only you but the other males who are obviously staring at it right now." Hermione gasped and looked around. Blushing like mad, she pulled her hair on her left shoulder to hide it while glaring at Draco who had an amused look on his face.

"Come to think of it, you haven't old me what you and Blaise exactly did when I left earlier today." It was now Ginny's turn to blush.

"All you had to do was ask. We rather went into the girl's loo so that we could have some privacy. It was bloody hot. That bathroom will never be the same again."

Hermione's eyes went wide with surprise then she said in a motherly tone, "You didn't do anything too drastic did you?"

Ginny sighed. "No. Not yet." She giggled. "C'mon. Let's go get changed and sit by the pond before it gets too dark." Hermione grabbed a couple pieces of fruit then headed with Ginny towards her room.

Hermione had changed into some of her comfortable snug jeans and an oversized black sweater with her hair still flipped over her left shoulder while Ginny had on the same thing only her sweater was a dark green. They were leaning on a tree, talking- which was actually Ginny teasing Hermione- when Dean walked up to them and sat beside Hermione. The girls exchanged a look then changed the topic to their classes today.

"So how was your day today Hermione?" He asked, eyeing her lips.

"It was fine." Ginny noticed Dean's looks and body innuendo and saw that he didn't only want to talk to her friend. But Hermione decided to act as if she didn't notice anything. She then saw Blaise and waved him over. He walked over and was surprised to see Dean sitting so close to Hermione. 'Draco will not be very happy if he sees this.'

He sat by Ginny and Dean saw his opportunity to drag Hermione away for a while. "Oy, Hermione, I was wondering if I cold talk to you for a bit. Would you like to take a quick walk with me?"

Not wanting to be rude, Hermione agreed. "Sure. I'll be right back." She said to Blaise and Ginny. As she got up, she shot them a what-do-I-Do look then went off with Dean. They both looked at each other and hoped that Draco didn't see them.

A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated but I am a busy person. Anyways, I know it has been so far mostly about Hermione but I promise that it won't stay that way. I'll see if I can update sooner but I don't guarantee it. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter (I was half awake when I wrote this) and I decided that I wouldn't leave it with a big cliffhanger for a while. I'll just have to resist the temptation. Lol. So now I am going to ask, once again, for everybody to **_review!_** XOXO-ToxicDream


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter.

Toxic Addiction

Chapter 8:

Hermione was in total shock. She _was_ having a nice time with Dean, walking by the quidditch field, but he just had to ruin it by asking her out. In the most unattractive, unromantic way. She was in the middle of saying who knows what, when he blurted out "Be my girlfriend."

Was that supposed to sound like a statement?

She had stopped walking and stared at into the pitch. What was she going to say? 'Quick Hermione. Think of something fas…Oh no. Draco.' While she was trying to think of something to say, Hermione noticed that Draco had been circling around the pitch and now, but was now hovering in the middle, staring at her and Dean. How was she supposed to decide what to say with him watching? She turned back towards Dean, ignoring Draco's pointed stare, and decided on what to say to him.

"I really don't know what to say," Hermione started out sweetly, seeing as he was bit fidgety. "Do you think I could tell you in a couple of days? I don't want to rush into something without thinking it over."

He gave her a shaky smile and a nod in return. "Sure. Well I have to go and meet up with Seamus. I'll talk to you later?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure," Hermione said, lifting his hopes a little bit more. He walked away with his hands in his pockets, looking cute as she watched him head towards his friend, who had his feet soaking in the pond.

Hermione looked up towards where she saw Draco last and found him nowhere in sight. Deciding against going into the castle in case he was waiting for her, she opted for going back with Ginny and Blaise, hoping they weren't in a compromising situation when she got back.

Draco was nervous about what that Gryffindor boy and Hermione were talking about. He looked too cheerful for his liking. Hoping Hermione would return with Ginny, he spotted her with Blaise snogging by a tree. He landed by them with an Ahem, which quickly separated the gasping couple. He wished that were he and Hermione.

"Why is that Gryffindor boy with Hermione? I saw you two walk out together." Draco asked as he sat next to Blaise, but directing his question to Ginny, as he laid his Nimbus 3000 by him.

"Dean Thomas?" Ginny asked innocently, trying not to pounce on Blaise again.

"Thomas," Draco whispered with loath and disgust in his voice. Ginny couldn't help but giggle.

"Well he kinda wanted to walk with Hermione alone. I think he wanted to do more than walk (Draco scoffed at this) but I don't think she really wanted to go."

Draco was about to speak again when the topic of their discussion appeared. He simply stared at her, wondering why she looked so thoughtful, as she quickly sat by Ginny and looked towards the pond.

"So what did he want?" Ginny asked, hoping it was not what she though had happened.

"I'll tell you later. Why are your lips so swollen and red?" Hermione asked, scrutinizing Ginny's lips. She then looked at Blaise and realized his lips looked a bit worse. "Just kidding. Don't answer that." She added with grin. She then saw Draco by Blaise and quickly tensed up. "Can I talk to you Ginny?" Hermione asked, adjusting her black sweatshirt around her waist.

"I guess." Ginny said with a groan as she stood up that caused Blaise to look at her lips once again. "I'll see you boys later." She said, mainly looking at Blaise.

Once Hermione saw Ginny start walking along side of her, she quickened her pace, trying to find a place where they could talk without being eavesdropped. She turned around a corner of the castle then turned to Ginny. But Ginny had other plans than talking to her friend. "Hermione wait. I left my bracelet. Hold on, let me go get it." Before Hermione could say anything, Ginny had already taken off back from where they had come from. 'Hold on a minute, Ginny hardly wears jewelry with a sweater on. Oh no.'

Just as she suspected, Ginny and Blaise were making out once again, and Draco was heading right towards her. "Damn." She frantically looked for somewhere that she could hide. The nearest thing was a bush that had grown on the wall of the castle. 'Oh well.' Hermione quickly hid behind it, put her hood on so that bugs wouldn't get into it, and tried to peek through the leaves, hoping that she would be able to see Draco pass so that she could sneak into the castle.

Hermione tensed as she saw a shadow pass by her hiding spot. She counted to 20, and then came out of her temporary refuge from Draco. What she didn't notice was that Draco was standing a couple feet away, waiting for her to come out. Just to humor her, he had walked by, knowing she was in the bush because of her poor hiding abilities, and the fact that one of her shoes was sticking out from under the bush.

He saw as she stepped out, dusted herself off, and turned to where she had seen him disappear, but her line of vision landed directly on his annoyed face. Hermione gasped, then tried to act like nothing happened by walking away. However, Draco would not be treated as something of no importance.

"Don't even try." Draco said somewhat irritated at how she avoided him.

Hermione stopped against her will and turned to him. He was wearing his uniform without the tie and had unbuttoned the top two buttons. His shirt and hair were obviously windblown from flying on his broom. 'Oh wow.' Draco noticed how she blatantly scrutinized him from head to toe then look away as if nothing happened. 'Like hell.'

"That Thomas boy and you were looking quite cozy a couple minutes ago. Why is that Granger?" As Draco spoke, he moved is way to her and now had her against him with his hands resting lightly on her waist.

"It's between him and I. I don't need to explain myself to you." Hermione tried to look as indignant as she could in his arms; even though it was obvious she was jumping for joy at the attention he was giving her by asking her that question that was dripping with jealousy.

" Since when have I cared? Now answer the question, Granger." Hermione sighed and looked away from him. The determination in his eyes told her that he wasn't going to be giving up anytime soon. Her left hand unconsciously went to the hickey he had left on her neck. It didn't go by him unnoticed.

"He asked me out." She said bluntly. Hermione instantly regretted it as his arms tensed and pulled her closer to him.

"What did you say?" Draco grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look directly into his eyes, which were a stormy gray. Hermione tried to look away but his hold on her only tightened.

"Will you let me go?" She said, now trying her best to push away from him.

"I won't repeat myself again. What did you say, Granger?" His voice had barely gotten louder but it had its desired effect. She instantly stopped struggling against him. She went limp, seeing as she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. But since Draco's grip on her hadn't lessened, she was pulled into his chest with an ompf. Draco almost let out a groan as her body was pulled into his. He almost preferred her squirming.

"I said I'd think about it." She gave him a last shove but he still didn't release her.

Draco's ego felt a sting as she answered him. Well at least she hadn't said yes. But she hadn't said no, either. "Tell him no. I'm not the one for sharing."

Hermione could not believe he had just said that. He had said exactly what she wanted to hear, as strange as that sounds. "Well I'll just decide that, won't I? Now if you will please let me go…" Hermione tried reluctantly and effortlessly pull away from him.

Draco dug his hands into her scalp and dragged her face to his. His lips descended on hers before she could say or do anything. Without thinking twice, Hermione began ravishing his own mouth with hers. She bit his bottom lip then sucked it into her mouth. Her tongue darted out to meet his as they battled for dominance yet enjoying the sliding friction they caused. Hermione pulled away and planted kisses upon his lips, teasing him with her own. She eventually kissed her way to his chin then sucked a bit into her mouth. Draco tried to pull her mouth to his by moving his face down but she pulled away so he let her continue with what she was doing. Hermione's lips scattered butterfly kisses on his neck, and migrated to a spot that mirrored the place where her hickey on her neck was. As her tongue tickled his neck, Draco's hands traveled into her back pocket jeans where they pushed her lower body into his, ahem, lower regions.

Hermione looked up into his face and saw his eyes were closed. She felt power and embarrassment that she had caused that from him. He slowly opened them and gave her a smirk.

"So much for me trying to convince you into doing as I said." His voice was so husky, her already quivering body got goosebumps. He gave her a deep kiss before pulling back away from her. He dragged one of his hands to her neck and pulled her hair away from her left shoulder where her hickey was hidden. "Don't hide it again."

Hermione blushed, pulled away from him and he let her go this time. She stared at him a bit perplexed but brushed it off and headed towards her dormitory. Thinking back on what had happened, Hermione felt embarrassed but couldn't feel the odd felling of satisfaction.

A/N: Hey guys! Have you guys seen how many reviews I got for the last chapter? Omg. There were so many. I'm sooo freaking happy. I'm supposed to be doing to do an essay for that one book _The Grapes of Wrath_-which is due tomorrow..oops- but I decided to finish this chapter and post it since I've had you waiting for about a month.

I had actually forgotten all about this story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it and leave me many, many, MANY more **_REVIEWS! _**I really do appreciate them. Really really. Until next time-ToxicDream 3


End file.
